RYFAM Summer Cruise Day One
by nsew5000
Summary: Farkle, Maya, Riley, And Smackle Go On A Cruise


Maya and Riley decided to go on a Summer Cruise and invited Farkle and Smackle to join them. They were going on the Norwegian Cruise Line ship Encore for a five-day cruise to New England and Canada. They left New York City on a Saturday afternoon. The Encore was built in 2019 and was of the Breakaway Plus Class. The cruise included the Ports of Saint John, Bay of Fundy (New Brunswick) and Halifax (Nova Scotia).

The two couples had connecting Mini-Suites with a shared balcony. After they had cocktails at the Bon Voyage party, they settled in their suites and took a nap so they would be rested for the evening's events. The first evening was the Captain's Reception held before the first seating for dinner. The three ladies wore their Satin Silk Garter Belt, pair of Black Cuban-heeled stockings with a black back seam, a pair of Satin Silk panties, and a pair of four-inch stiletto slides, that Kerri and Morgan had given them when they traveled to Philadelphia, covered by their little black dresses. Farkle wore a black Tuxedo.

After the Reception, they ate dinner in the Savor restaurant and went back to their suites to have some fun time. Just before finishing their dinner, Farkle called Room Service to have a bottle of champagne and four flutes delivered to their combined suites. Their order was waiting for them in an ice bucket in the room. Maya and Riley sat on the bed across from Farkle and Smackle who sat on the sofa, each with their flute of champagne. Farkle had taken off his jacket. Maya leaned over to the bedside table and picked up a deck of cards, returning to the bed: "Everyone ready to play some strip high card?" Each of them smiled and nodded Yes. They each took a big sip of champagne and Maya handed each of them a card.

Farkle 7, Smackle 9, Riley 9, Maya A. Maya reminded everyone that an Ace is the highest card. Farkle took off his shoes.

Farkle 5, Smackle 6, Riley 7, Maya 7. Farkle took off his socks.

Farkle Q, Smackle 6, Riley 7, Maya 3. Maya took off her slides.

Farkle 9, Smackle A, Riley J, Maya 8. Maya took off her little black dress.

Everyone took a big sip of champagne.

Farkle 7, Smackle 4, Riley K, Maya 4. Smackle took off her slides. Maya took off her stockings.

Farkle 5, Smackle 7, Riley 4, Maya 10. Riley took off her slides.

Farkle 5, Smackle 2, Riley J, Maya A. Smackle took off her little black dress.

Farkle 5, Smackle 6, Riley 7, Maya 7. Smackle took off her stockings.

Everyone took another big sip of champagne.

Farkle 4, Smackle 3, Riley Q, Maya 8. Smackle took off her bra.

Farkle 10, Smackle 8, Riley Q, Maya J. Smackle took off her garter belt.

Farkle J, Smackle 2, Riley Q, Maya 7. Smackle took off her panties and was now naked.

Farkle 5, Riley 7, Maya 7. Farkle took off his socks.

Everyone took another big sip of champagne.

Farkle 7, Riley 8, Maya J. Farkle took off his shirt.

Farkle 10, Riley 9, Maya 4. Maya took off her stockings.

Farkle 4, Riley 4, Maya 5. Farkle took off his pants and Riley took off her little black dress.

Farkle K, Riley 8, Maya 7. Maya took off her Garter Belt.

Everyone took another big sip of their champagne. Smackle got up and refilled everyone's flute as their naked waitress.

Farkle A, Riley 10, Maya 8. Maya took off her Satin Silk panties and was now naked too.

Farkle 10, Riley 7. Riley took off her stockings.

Farkle 8, Riley 9. Farkle took off his boxers and was now naked too.

Riley stood up wearing her bra, garter belt, and panties: "I win!"

Maya corrected her: "No, Honey, we play until you are naked too. We all play now, just the three of us naked play for forfeits. Riley smiled and sat down. Everyone took a big sip of champagne and Maya handed each of them a card.

Farkle 6, Smackle J, Riley 9, Maya 9. Smackle smiled at Farkle: "Your forfeit is to eat my pussy until I have an awesome orgasm." She lied back on the sofa and spread her legs wide for him. Farkle got into position and used his lips, fingers, and tongue to make his wife have her awesome orgasm. When she recovered, she told Maya, being the only other person naked, to come over and lick her clean. Maya was more than happy to do that for Smackle.

Everyone took a big sip of champagne.

Farkle 4, Smackle 7, Riley 4, Maya A. Maya nodded to Riley as she took off her bra. Maya then told Farkle: "Your forfeit is to eat my pussy until I have an awesome orgasm." She lied back on the bed and spread her legs wide for him. Farkle got into position and used his lips, fingers, and tongue to make Maya have her awesome orgasm. When she recovered, she told Smackle, being the only other person naked, to come over and lick her clean. Smackle was more than happy to do that for Maya.

Everyone took a big sip of champagne.

Farkle 5, Smackle 3, Riley 6, Maya Q. Maya moved over to the sofa facing the wall as Smackle got down on her knees and started to lick Maya's butt cheeks. She continued by putting her tongue into Maya's asshole and moved her hand to put two fingers into Maya's pussy. Maya soon became a moaning and quivering mess who had an awesome orgasm. Smackle licked her clean.

Everyone took a big sip of champagne.

Farkle 8, Smackle 9, Riley A, Maya 2. Riley smirked at Maya: "Maya your forfeit is to rim my ass and make me cum again. She stripped the rest of her clothes off and moved over to the sofa so her ass was out as Maya got on her knees and started to lick her ass cheeks. She continued by spreading her cheeks and used her tongue on her asshole. She had her moaning in a minute. She then used her fingers in her asshole and used her other hand to finger her pussy. Within five minutes she left Riley a moaning, quivering mess, as Smackle took mental notes of Maya's skills.

Everyone took a big sip of champagne.

Farkle 8, Smackle 10, Riley 10, Maya 4. This time Maya was Riley's and Smackle's submissive. Smackle went into her suite to get something. When Smackle returned, she was wearing a twelve-inch strapon dildo. She told Riley to prepare Maya by lying her on the bed with her ass in the air, and Riley holding her ass cheeks wide open. Smackle gently eased the dildo into Maya's asshole. Then started to fuck her ass. In five minutes, Maya was a moaning, quivering mess too. Riley licked her clean and held her lovingly.

Everyone finished their champagne. Farkle and Smackle kissed Maya and Riley goodnight and went to their suite. Riley helped Maya into the shower and cleaned Maya and herself. They got into their bed, and spooned each other, kissed good night and quickly fell asleep.

This Story was written to fulfill a Request from the MOMI.


End file.
